Ilusión
by Sthefynice
Summary: Porque toda madre merece castigar a su hija si ésta hace algo indebido. Si Anna no aprende por las buenas, entonces no le queda otra opción.


**Ilusión**

**Sinopsis:** Porque toda madre merece castigar a su hija si ésta hace algo indebido. Si Anna no aprende por las buenas, entonces no le queda otra opción.

**Disclaimer:** The _Vampire_ Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo el crédito es para L. J. Smith y Julie Plec. Nada me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**Notas Finales:** Desde el principio quería escribir algo así. Otra opción diferente de "Travesura". En el reto Moderación me dio un personaje al azar, y resultó ser _Pearl_. En las reglas se menciona que dicho personaje puede ser principal o secundario, y apenas pensé en Pearl, esto fue lo que imaginé.

Espero que les guste, lo entiendan y de igual manera se entretengan.

* * *

**S**abe que lo que está haciendo está mal, está bastante mal. Pero es que no evitarlo.

¿Cómo fue que terminó en esto? Ella, una criatura de las tinieblas, _embrujada _por el encanto de aquel joven mortal, de aquella criatura de la luz, porque él no ha matado a nadie y por ende, su alma aún sigue siendo pura. Un alma cautivadora, su alma tan _humana._

Anna sacude su cabeza, escapando de sus prejuicios y pensamientos. Pensamientos de los cuales no es culpable de tener, porque su familia de sangre se los había inculcado desde que tenía edad. Específicamente su madre, su mejor amiga y mentora. No hay nadie más seguro y de confianza que su madre, y es por eso que Anna ha pasado gran parte de su vida inmortal añorándola, buscándola. Cuando sus deseos se convierten en realidad, cuando puede nuevamente volver en brazos de su madre, es ahí donde Anna por fin ha encontrado la verdadera paz.

Se refleja en los ojos de su mentora, y ve el orgullo pintado en ellos. Quiere ser fuerte para ella, no quiere decepcionarla.

* * *

**L**as peleas con su madre se han vuelto más insistentes e intensas cada vez. No la comprende, no está comprendiendo su mundo y manera de ver la vida. ¿Acaso tanto tiempo encerrada ha hecho que todas sus cualidades se marchitaran? Siente que su madre está siendo extremista, tal vez demasiado para su bien y no quiere eso. Porque se ve en el deseo de abandonarla, seguir con su acostumbrada independencia y no volver su vista atrás.

Más fracasa en el intento, porque tardíamente descubrió que no puede vivir sin ella, que sin ella no puede seguir adelante y que necesita de sus consejos, aun cuando ella no los siguiese al pie de la letra.

—Quiero que te alejes del chico _Gilbert. —_Espeta ella, poniendo todo su odio al mencionar ese apellido. La furia comienza a invadir el cuerpo de Anna, porque en el fondo sabe el por qué su madre actúa así, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Así que alza su cabeza, desafiante y le responde, antes de irse de la habitación: —Oblígame.

Y oh, querida niña, ¿qué acaso nunca te enseñaron que no debes desafiar a tu madre?

* * *

**S**e ve atrapada sin remedio de aquellos labios carnosos que en poco se han vuelto tan adictivos para ella. No quiere dejarlo, Anna no quiere abandonar lo que en tan poco tiempo se ha vuelto fundamental en su vida. Sabe que ha dejado un poco a su madre y obligaciones a un lado, y aún así no quiere volver al lugar donde se supone, pertenecía. Se refleja en los dulces ojos de su amado, Jeremy le demuestra con palabras y acciones todo el amor que le profesa, y quiere convertirlo en lo que ella es, para gozar una eternidad junto a él.

Y sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le detiene. Seguramente la culpa por abusar de algo tan puro y sagrado que debería ser intocable.

Se encuentra en la habitación de él, aprovechando que Elena y Jenna no están en casa. Han tenido muchas oportunidades para llegar a mucho más de besos y caricias, pero Jeremy ha sabido comportarse, porque sigue siendo un caballero. Y eso a Anna le fascina.

Sonríen de manera pícara, ya que ambos saben que su amor está de alguna manera mal y no por ello quieren dejar de amarse. Jeremy lleva pocos días de haberse enterado de su condición como vampira, y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, aceptándole sin ningún tipo de restricción. Y Anna aún no puede creérselo.

"_Eres una estúpida. ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que antes de ti, hubo alguien más? Quiero vengar a Vickie, y sé que con tu ayuda y tu voto de sangre podré hacerlo."_

Anna se separó de golpe y aturdida, mirando a Jeremy a los ojos. Éste se encontraba extrañado de su aptitud. —Anna, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

Ella retrocede un par de pasos, repentinamente temerosa. La voz que escuchó en su cabeza hace unos instantes fue de Jeremy, sin duda alguna. Pero ¿acaso estaba desarrollando sus poderes como lectora de mentes? Si ese era el caso, ya no le estaba gustando. Después de todo, Jeremy parece no amarla realmente…

Observa sus labios moverse, más Anna ya no lo escucha. No quiere escucharlo porque de repente las palabras de Jeremy no son más que acusaciones y amenazas hacia ella. Que nunca la amó realmente, que está de parte del vampiro Damon y su hermano Stefan y quiere destruir su vida, la de ella y la de su madre por completo y que no descansará hasta verlas _muertas_.

El mundo de Anna se tambalea y comienza a gritar. Cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos enseguida, sin parar, queriendo de alguna manera despertar. Más el miedo, la decepción y la rabia embullen por dentro, manteniéndola en cautiverio.

Se ve atrapada en los brazos de Jeremy, pero no de la manera en la que éste debería hacerlo. A su lado, observa la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del temible Damon y como los ojos de la humana, Elena, brillan con orgullo y admiración hacia él.

Siente, _necesita _ver a su madre y advertirle. Advertirle que desde el principio ella tenía razón, que su amor unilateral no tenía sentido y que Jeremy terminó por traicionarle. Todo aquel con apellido Gilbert representa desgracia y traición para quién se rodee de ellos, y eso a buena hora lo estaba descubriendo.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

* * *

**A**l abrir sus ojos, ve la ciudad Mystic Falls en llamas, caos y gritos de humanos siendo destrozados a su alrededor. Parpadea desorientada, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Siente su mejilla y gran parte de su cuello húmeda, con una sustancia viscosa. Ella retrocede un par de pasos, extrañada, mientras observa cómo sus manos y antebrazos están bañados de sangre, brillante sangre.

Posa su vista al frente y lo que ve es una de las visiones más aterradoras que ha visto: El cuerpo de su amado Jeremy, sin vida, recostado en lo que parece ser un camaro deportivo azul. Sus ojos desorbitados, con arañazos en sus mejillas y gran parte de su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba totalmente sucia y llena de agujeros. Gran parte de su cuello y pecho cubierto de sangre, de _su sangre. _Sangre idéntica a la que ella tenía; no le costó mucho descifrar que ella bien podría ser la culpable de su muerte.

Anna se arrodilló, desesperada y confundida por lo que estaba pasando y exclamando diversos gritos, comenzó a llorar. Ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas, lágrimas gruesas y de sangre. Estaba viviendo un mundo de pesadillas que desde antes de su existencia quería evitar, y cuando se da cuenta de esto, una gentil y fría mano se posa en su hombro.

Ella voltea la vista, intrigada. Y observa como Pearl, su madre, está vestida como criada. La ropa que ella solía usar en los tiempos en los que Katherine Pierce fingía ser humana.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella, y esboza una sonrisa. —Todo lo que ves aquí, ha sido por culpa tuya. Sólo tuya, querida hija.

— ¿Q-qué puedo hacer? —Preguntó ella, en desesperación. No notaba como su madre se divertía mucho con su sufrimiento.

—Todavía hay cosas que puedes hacer. Porque esto es lo que _pasaría _si sigues involucrándote con ese chico Gilbert. Ningún Gilbert te merece, y más siendo un despreciable humano. Si no puedes matarlo, o no te crees capaz de hacerlo, entonces _aléjate _de él.

Y viendo como su hija se hacía bola en el suelo, estremeciéndose con su implícita advertencia y sus palabras, Pearl le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, alejándose de ella.

Tal vez Anna se enfurecería con ella más adelante en cuanto ella se dé cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Pero por mientras, Pearl lo disfrutaría. Disfrutaría de su pequeña travesura justificada, porque Anna se había comportado como una niña mala y merece ser castigada.

_Hasta que ella no aprendiera la lección, así sea por la fuerza, su mayor temor, reflejado en una potente y real ilusión, no se rompería._


End file.
